


Never Gonna Be Loved

by Zesty_Bill_Clinton



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: (Which you should read), AU, Based On Girl Out Boy, Cabin Fic, F/F, Fem!Patrick, Fem!Pete, Female Fall Out Boy, Girls Kissing Girls, Oneshot, Peterick, Summer Love, fem!peterick, genderbent, girl out boy, maybe? - Freeform, they're girls, they're lesbians, vent fic, ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zesty_Bill_Clinton/pseuds/Zesty_Bill_Clinton
Summary: Pat's insecure and Pete Wentz /will not/ stand for that(A little fic about feeling unlovable and realizing who's been there all along.  They're both girls in this btw)





	Never Gonna Be Loved

It was a warm summer night and the air conditioner was broken.  
Any other night it wouldn’t have been too bad, but the air was full of the humidity of a storm yet to break and it was absolutely stifling.  
On the bed Pat lay sprawled blanket less, her stomach peeking out from between her sweaty tank top and the top of her way too short sleep shorts. Her hand was furled over the edge of her bed, smoothing her finger over the chipped nail polish of the monster under her bed. The ever enigmatic Pete Wentz lay on the hardwood of the Stump family cabin, sick of the clingy cotton and shared body heat up on the bed.  
“Can’t sleep?” Pete said  
“Fuck off” Pat joked “Neither can you”  
They both laughed then, quietly, as to not wake Pat’s parents (who’s AC unit was working, those bastards). Pete swore to herself that if either of them made it to morning she would never again take AC for granted, never swear against what had created the bitter cold of the illinois winter. There was a reason hell was hot, and Pete was experiencing it right now.  
As the laugh died down Pete noticed something in the Pat’s silence. It was the silence of a girl thinking intensely and Pete knew from experience that late night thinking was never about anything good  
“Come on the ground with me” Pete whined, tugging on the other girl’s arm to distract her from whatever had captured her mind.  
Pat instead of responding simply pulled her arm away and rolled to the other side of the bed, back turned.  
“What? Afraid I’ll molest you or something?” Pete said, the words rolling off her tongue like they had no implication.  
“It’s not that Pete” Pat said, quietly, and not in the middle of the night sort of way. There was a melancholy in it that broke Pete’s heart.  
“Can I ask you a question?” Pat spoke again and Pete nodded, murmuring in agreement when she remembered Pat couldn’t see her.  
“Do you think you’ll ever fall in love?”  
Pete’s mind flew in exactly in one direction as she spoke her response.  
“Oh I know for sure I will- I’m a lover, through and through”  
“But do you think someone will fall in love with you” Pat said, and Pete Wentz, the girl with a mouth, the girl who never shuts up, was speechless.  
After a long pause inflated with all the things they each would never voice aloud, Pete spoke.  
“I mean, I hope so” she said, her voice full of, as she said, hope, a stupid yet flickering hope that someone out there would find a way to love the sack of disaster that she was. (She hoped even harder that it was the girl lying across from her- but not all hopes need be realistic).  
“I’m glad you think that Pete” Pat said, her voice hollow, like she was trying to hold something back. Pete knew Pat, knew she had to be careful. Pat wasn’t one to bare her soul to anyone, even Pete. She’d rather hide behind a hat and a guitar and cry alone when no one but the pages of her notebook would remember her tears.  
“Do you?” Pete finally said.  
Pat’s voice caught in her throat, like a stone she couldn’t swallow. But finally she let the syllable slip out.  
“No”  
Pat let out a shaky breath and Pete could swear she felt tears welling up under her eyes. She didn’t even know the last time she actually cried, but the fact that Pat fucking Stump thought she was unloveable was just about enough to make Pete shed a tear, along with a plan to rip out the throat of anyone who had ever said anything to make Pat feel that way.  
“Pat- anyone would love you”  
“You don’t get it Pete” Pat said, a sharp bitterness to her voice then. “Not everyone is likable, and hot, and gets everyone fawning over her day and night. Sometimes you gotta get people to like you for your personality. But when you don’t have a personality that’s pretty fucking hard. No one likes me Pete- they like me for how they can use me. How I can sing, how I care about every fucking person. Maybe I want to be fucking pretty for once” At this point tears were coming out of Pat’s eyes, she had sat up and was running a hand through her disheveled hair like she always did when she was upset.  
“Pat- I swear someone will love you”  
“How do you know? How do you really know?” Pat’s jaw tightened, she felt like she was going to throw up. It is one of the most devastating feelings in the world to feel like no one will ever love you- that by some flaw within you you’ll never be a full fledged human. Because that’s all we’re really worth in this world, whether people love us or not, right?

“How do I know?” Pete asked again, as if it were a dare. A challenge that struck into Pete’s heart like every challenge did, and Pete was not one to turn down a challenge.  
“Because I love you Pat. I love you”  
“I get it- we’re friends Pete but I want” before Pat could finish her sentence Pete was scrambling off the floor and pressing her face messily against Pat’s. Pete could feel Pat’s hot tears against the girl’s cheeks, but she kept their lips pressed together. The blonde wasn’t pulling away, and that was signal enough for Pete to cup her hands against the face she had long been in love with. 

After a long moment the two broke apart and Pete scooted away to the other part of the bed. Pete Wentz was many things, but she was not one to think ahead. The two words that found their way out of her mouth the most were precisely what she decided to bring into the conversation at that moment.  
“I’m sorry”  
“What for?” Pat said, as if still processing exactly what had happened.  
“It’s a tad hot to be making out”  
“Is that what we were doing then?” Pat said, a bit of the goofiness that Pete loved coming back into her as she raised an eyebrow at her.  
Pete stared into Pat’s eyes, blue as cornflowers swaying in the wind.  
“I love you Pat” Pete said, placing a hand over the other girl’s hand as she tried to speak. “I love you for all you are not just what you do. I- I think you’re pretty as fuck”  
Pat laughed, the crust of her dried tears cracking on her cheeks.  
“I’ll write you a thousand love poems when I can actually think” Pete said “But like, you’re amazing, Pat”  
“I… thank you Pete” Pat was choking on her own voice again, but this time the lump in her throat was built of condensed happiness.  
“So does that mean you like me back?” Pete said  
“No”  
“What?” Pete blanched. Had she messed up their entire relationship in one foul swoop? She was Pete Wentz of course-  
“Of course I do you dummy” Pat punched Pete in the arm playfully before she could fall fully into her obvious state of panic. “I’ve sorta liked you forever, I just thought you didn’t like me back”  
“You liked me forever?” Pete said, incredulous “I’ve been drowning in you since we met baby”  
“There’s my poetic Pete” Pat said, and Pete flashed her a toothy grin.  
Pat leaned back towards her friend and pressed their lips together again. Pat could swear she felt her mouth tingle with the electricity as their mouths moved in unison. Pat had kissed people before, even kissed a couple girls, but nothing felt like Pete. Pete was a fire, and her kisses burned like one. She was explosive and fast, like sparks dazzling across your skin that you know are supposed to hurt, but instead fuel the fire inside your heart even more. Pat in turn kissed like a river, pouring herself into Pete like wine into a cup. Pat ran her fingers through Pete’s dark hair and moaned against her skin. Pat wasn’t sure she knew what love felt like, but if this was it, she knew she could never let it end.

Before too long the stifling head overcame their touch starved teenage instincts and the two girls broke apart to lay mere inches from each other.  
“So are we like, a couple?” Pete said into the quiet of the night.  
“Do you wanna be?” Pat asked, her thumb once again running over Pete’s dark nails. Their palms pressed together the only contact the weather would allow.  
“If you’ll have me, baby blue” Pete said, taking her hand and clasping it to the other as if she were making some desperate plea.  
“Of course Pete.” Pat said, wrapping her hands around Pete’s and placing a reverent kiss against their joined fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> Partially based on Shark-myths/scarredsodeep's amazing fic "Girl Out Boy" which introduced me to the amazing concept of fem!peterick 
> 
> follow me on tumblr @akenningforyourthoughts


End file.
